


RWBY Zombies

by CynicalGamer



Series: Zombie Teeth AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Blood, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty Oum had made it on his own for quite some time, but when Miles and Kerry beg for his help, he just can't ignore it. There are people who need him.<br/>((Part three of the Zombie AU. Miles and Arryn are the only ones who knew eachother prior to the apocalypse. You do not have to read Zombie Hunter or Zombie Teeth first to understand this.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place September first: The same day Burnie, Gus, and Joel meet, also the day Michael's team decide to head north to a powerplant.
> 
> By the way, I suggest reading all three fics to the end uwu

Monty walked down the road, eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. The sun was getting low and he was heading back to his current hold-up, somewhere a few blocks away. He lazily ran a hand through his pitch black hair and frowned.  
His button-up white shirt was a complete mess, along with his black dress pants and boots. He flexed his hand around the hilt of his katana, only his fingers feeling the material, since he wore fingerless gloves. Today had been long and tomorrow will be longer, he could never allow himself to waste even a minute. Time was precious and valuable.

As he rounded the corner to his place, he narrowed his eyes. Not too far away were two guys, seemingly in a panic. Monty held tightly to his sword and made his way forward, purposely having his boots click against the ground. The one guy with dark hair looked over, eyes widened and instantly freaking out. He raised his hands up and got his friend to do the same. Monty wanted to smirk and laugh at them, but decided against it.  
"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke smoothly, now not that far from them.

The one with dark hair was rather tall, hair unruly, but not terrible looking. His face was expressive, with wide dark eyes. The flannel shirt he wore had a huge piece of it ripped off, but luckily he had a white undershirt on.  
The shorter guy was strawberry blonde with equally as dark eyes. His shirt was red with spattered blood all over it.  
"Re...really?" The taller one asked, dropping his arms.  
"In that case, uh...I'm Miles Luna and this is Kerry." He smiled, and sure enough, that made him even more expressive.

"I'm Monty. What're you guys doing? You look like somethings up." He got straight to the point, putting away his katana in its sheath and then crossing his arms. Kerry cringed, suddenly looking very solemn. "There...we, uh...something...fuck, okay..." Miles inhaled sharply, obviously trying get his words figured out.

"We're part of a group, Kerry and I. There's also these four girls and at one point they went to check somewhere out, but...but!" Miles kind of stopped talking and for the first time since Monty's arrival, Kerry spoke.  
"But when they got into this warehouse, the one girl, Kara, freaked out or something and shot. She was the one we gave the gun to..." Then as he slowed his talking, Miles started up again.  
"Rotten surrounded the place, but they can't get in! My girlfriend's stuck in there and we don't know what to do!"

Monty nodded, understanding the situation. "Draw the Freaks away, flare or gunshot....something like that. Get them out of the back." He advised, then going to walk around them. Miles stood shocked for a moment, but then gripped Monty's shoulder. "Wait! That's it? You're not going to help at all? That's a bit much for just two guys!" He argued, worry filling his eyes.  
"It's not my problem...I have to focus on my own survival, I can't just drop everything and help you..." It pained him to say the words, but it was the truth.

"Shit...Miles, what're we going to do?" Kerry muttered weakly, threading a hand through his hair. Miles now looked desperate, staring into Monty's eyes. "Please...that's my girlfriend in there...and there are other girls, too! People I really care about about..." He waited a moment, eyes searching for any answer on Monty's face.  
"Alright...I'll help out. Will they be fine tonight, though? It's not safe being out after dark..." He sighed, looking towards his shelter.

Kerry nodded his head furiously. "Yeah. The Rotten can't get in and they have food..." He explained, looking so hopeful it made Monty smile very faintly. "Then come on. We need to rest up and then we'll save them in the morning."

Kara cried pitifully, Arryn holding her close. "Hey, hey...it's alright! We'll get out of here soon...the guys are probably working on a plan right now..." The brunette smiled, her words actually making Kara feel better. "Thanks, Arryn...I'm sorry I got ya'll into this mess..." She apologized into Arryn's shoulder.  
Barbara stopped pacing for a moment and frowned. "It's alright, Kara. Anyone of us could've easily done the same thing, it just happened you had the gun."

Kara was a smaller girl with bright blonde hair and dark eyes. She had a great smile and round cheeks. The long sleeved grey and black shirt she had on was now covered in tears stains, but not much aside from that, considering it was pretty new.  
Arryn, who was comforting Kara, was quite a bit taller. She had black hair that hit a bit past her shoulders, but she kept it tied up most often. She wore a long sleeved, drapey black shirt, covered with muck. Unlike Kara, her clothes weren't new at all.

Barbara, the girl pacing wildly, had long blonde hair and beautiful eyes. Her black jacket was halfway zipped, showing her white tank top which was fairly new, but already faded. She knew it was getting colder, but every once in awhile it was hot again, so the tank top was handy.  
"Lindsay? What are you doing?" Barbara suddenly asked, looking over at the auburn haired girl. She looked up and frowned. "Just searching around...I'm not finding anything, though." She sighed, joining the other three.

"We're probably stuck here all night..." She noted, sitting next to Arryn and resting her chin in her hand. "Yeah...if Miles and Kerry are smart, they'll wait til it's brighter out." Barbara agreed, choosing the spot beside Kara.  
"I'd like to think my boyfriend's smart..." Arryn muttered, smiling.


	2. Monty Joined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay  
> I still have a lot of work to do on this one, but I have faith in myself :'D  
> Let's see how much I can get done today!

When morning came, Monty woke right up. He was used to being an early riser and this was definitely no exception. With fluid movements, he readied his things and lightly kicked Miles in the side. "Get up, lazy ass. We got your girl to save." The dark haired man groaned, but turned over, blinking. "Morning already?" He asked quietly. Monty rolled his eyes and then walked over to Kerry, repeating the same action. "Rise and shine..." Kerry practically jumped, probably a light sleeper.

"H-holy shit! Don't scare me like that!" He was staring wide eyed, hand over his heart. Monty couldn't help but feel amused. Moving towards the door, he looked back at them with stern eyes. "Let's get a fucking move on. By the way, which one of you runs faster?" Kerry looked at Miles instantly, who didn't even notice and just shrugged in response. Monty smiled faintly. "Miles! That's your name, right? Doesn't matter. You'll have the job of decoy."

Miles' entire face sunk and he immediately was scared. "Uh...decoy? So, I uh..." He bit his lower lip, standing up. "Yes. You shoot the gun." Monty replied simply, opening the door. "Oh, yeah...that's fucking great..." It was muttered, so only Kerry really heard it. The two quickly gathered their things and followed Monty. Sure, they were nervous, but it had to be done, or else they'd lose everything.  
Miles, especially, was determined for this to work. He really couldn't imagine life without Arryn.

"Alright. Miles, take this, go up to the old theater and shoot it off. Then run east, got it? That'll get you back here and away from the Rotten." Monty handed him a shotgun, something that would make a loud enough noise. "Kerry and I will get near the warehouse, around the rear, and wait for the shot. Understood?" Both of them nodded dumbly, rather impressed with the simple plan. Monty chuckled lightly, beginning to walk. "Good. Meet back here later. Goodluck, Miles." With that, Kerry and Monty were heading off, leaving a worried Miles to his own affairs.

It was a rather silent walk, Kerry only glancing up at Monty when he thought he wasn't looking. However, it wasn't like he could tell, considering Monty was wearing his sunglasses. With a short laugh, the older man looked at Kerry. "Any reason you keep staring?" The blonde became flustered, sputtering out nonsense within an instance. Monty couldn't help but laugh again.  
"I-I'm sorry, it's just...you're so calm." The brunette raised an eyebrow, now staring straight ahead again. "And?" Kerry shook his head. "And nothing. It's just unusual."

"How so?" Monty decided to keep this going, not really keen on the awkward silence anyway. "Well...you saw Miles and me. We're not exactly cool and collected. I mean, it's the apocalypse and all, so I figured, everyone would be scared." Oh, now that was amusing.  
"Who's to say I'm not scared? Don't confuse calm and unafraid as the same thing." Kerry seemed a bit perplexed, face twisting up. "Okay, how about this. I am calm, but that's just the kind of person I am, good under pressure. In order to be good under pressure, however, I must first acknowledge its existence and admit that I feel it. It's much the same thing with fear. I appear unafraid, but to seem like that, I acknowledge the existence of fear and admit to feeling it."

Kerry then casted his gaze down, frowning slightly. "I think I understand." He muttered very quietly. Monty smiled fondly and gave a single nod. "Good." There wasn't much of a walk, and soon they were a good distance away. From there, they could see Rotten, wandering around the building. They seemed very calm, but if either of them got too close, they'd be the raving monsters everyone came to know.  
"There are the Freaks. Now we just have to wait for Miles." Monty gently sighed, gripping his katana with caution. Never could know what was nearby, afterall.

"I hope he's alright." Kerry stated, gently kicking a stray pebble that was beneath his foot. The world around them was quiet, except for the faint groaning of the undead. This really was a waiting game. Then suddenly, the sound of the shotgun rang throughout the streets, getting the Rotten's attention. With decayed limbs, they struggled to go forward. Luckily, they were slow, so Miles had plenty of time. It was still sad, though, staring at the rotten flesh that slowly forced their way towards potential food.

"Alright, quickly now. Let's get the girls." Monty instructed, unsheating his katana as he began to quickly head towards the warehouse. A few stragglers took notice and lunged for the man, but he quickly sliced through their skulls, watching as half their overly rotten heads fell off and grossly fell to the ground. Kerry was a bit awe-strucked, but cleared his mind, focusing on getting his friends. Monty wasn't far behind and watched the blonde's back as he forced open the back entrance.

Lindsay heard first, standing up and turning around. "Holy shit! Guys! Look!" She exclaimed, getting Barbara's attention and waking up the other two. "Muh? What?" Kara groggily asked, blinking open her tired eyes. She definitely was confused, but just went with it when Barbara pulled her by the arm. "KERRY!" Lindsay cheered, hugging her friend tightly. Kerry grunted, but smiled warmly, just glad to see everyone again. Still a bit sleepy, Arryn stared directly at Monty and frowned.  
"Who's this? And where's Miles?" Kerry glanced at Monty and realized he should explain.

He broke from Lindsay's death grip and started to speak. "Uh, that's Monty. Miles and me found him and asked for his help. Miles should be back at the meeting point, don't worry." He added a bright smile, but Arryn didn't feel any better. Angrier, perhaps.  
"SHOULD be? Don't WORRY? Kerry Shawcross, that's the love of my life, I need better answers than that!" She barked back. Monty sighed, rolling his eyes. "You want a better answer? Let's get out of here and go find him then." With that, he began walking away, presuming everyone would follow.

Sure enough, when they arrived at Monty's shelter, there Miles was, out of breath. "Oh...hey guys..." He greeted weakly, until he saw Arryn. Then he grinned, mouthing her name as he quickly ran over to hug her. She giggled into his shoulder when he spun her around and held her close. "You're sweaty..." Her voice was muffled, but it almost sounded like she was about to cry. Miles chuckled, about to cry himself. "Wow, thanks sweetie, love you, too."  
"I know you do."

"Barf." Barbara commented, pretending to gag. Lindsay and Kara laughed, glad to just have everyone back together. Miles pulled away from his girlfriend, looking directly at Monty. "Thank you so much, Monty...you know, you're free to join us. We could use a smart leader of sorts."  
"Yeah, Miles is kinda stupid." Kerry added.

Monty chuckled and thought for a moment. These were some interesting people...  
"Sure. Why not?"


	3. Lindsay Vanished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted this chapter written the same time that chapter 14 of Zombie Hunter was ;o; (The chapter where Ryan finds Lindsay)  
> Oh well, though  
> I'm A-OK with this, too

Kerry looked ecstatic, grinning widely. His joy was quite contagious, and soon everyone else was 'celebrating' with him. "Sweet, we have a ninja badass!" Barbara noted, doing a mini fist pump. Monty gave her a weird look and she smiled sheepishly. "Ninja badass? Well, okay..." He chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Barbs, you're going to scare him off..." Lindsay joked, elbowing her friend in her side. Barbara let out a little oof, but smiled nonetheless.

Kara hesitantly stepped up to Miles and Arryn, holding the one handgun they still had. "S...sorry...I got everyone into this mess..." She mumbled sadly, holding out the weapon. Miles frowned for a moment, but gently took it, smiling very faintly. "It's not your fault, Kara. Shit happens, you know that." The smile she gave was bright and thankful. Monty watched, enjoying the scene before him. This group was definitely close, even if a bit incapable. It was always more important to have close bonds than survival tactics.

"So...what next?" Kerry asked quietly, looking from person to person. Arryn nestled against Miles, both not giving answers. Lindsay and Barbara exchanged looks, but neither made a move to speak. Finally, Kara glanced at Monty, putting a hand on her hip. "Why don't we ask our ninja badass?" She suggested, smirking a bit at his newfound title. Monty raised an eyebrow, tucking his hands neatly in his pockets. "Well, this town's full of Freaks, so we should probably move on. I heard there's a place in Dallas that was going to work on a vaccine. Probably our best bet, as long as we scavenge along the way." Everyone nodded while he spoke, obviously already in agreement.

"Well alright then, let's get our asses moving." He smugly smirked at them, before walking away, once again presuming they'd follow. Of course, they did.

The group chatted idly; Barbara and Kara talking about other nicknames for people, Miles, Arryn, and Kerry bickering jokingly, and Lindsay immediately trying to strike up Monty for a conversation. "So, Monty...what's your story?" She grinned, radiating positive energy. Monty chuckled lowly, still stating forward. "I feel like I should be asking you that. Or, I guess I should ask about this group."

Lindsay watched him for a moment before replying. "Yeah, sure. Whaddya want to know?" She asked cheerily. "Tell me about everyone. I need to know my team if I'm going to work with them." There was a pause while she thought to herself, glancing back at the others. "Well, as you can guess, Miles was kind of like our leader. He freaks out easily, though, so he won't be thinking in stressful situations. He's been dating Arryn for a couple years, apparently." Monty listened intently, humming quietly.

"Arryn will act calm most the time, especially if something's just happened. Afterwards, though, she'll spazz a bit, so steer clear of her rage." Monty chuckled. "Yeah, I saw a bit of that when we got you guys. Not exactly pleasant."  
"Well, Barbara can get worse. She's the taller blonde, by the way." Lindsay said the second part quickly. "I know." It through her off guard when he interrupted her, but she just kept going. "Anyway, she'll get pissed quickly if something's trying to mess things up. She's pretty good with the Rotten. And Kara's kinda...well, let's just say jumpy." Monty nodded slowly, understanding what she meant. Afterall, Kara was the one who caused the whole scenario in the first place.

"Guess that leaves Kerry. He's a huge softie, so not really one for zombie slaying, ya know?"  
"Figured as much. He did seem like that when we talked." Monty shrugged a single shoulder, adjusting his sunglasses. Lindsay stopped talking and he turned his head to look at her. She made eye contact, but wasn't sure what he wanted. "...What about you?"  
"Me?" It seemed a bit odd he would ask HER about HERSELF, but whatever. He was just an odd guy like that. "Not much to say about me, I guess...I'm Lindsay anddd I do A-okay in most situations." She provided two thumbs up, smiling cutely.

"Shit!" A shot was fired, Kerry being the source. Monty immediately spun around, seeing the fallen corpse at the blonde's feet. "The fuck happened?" He barked, impatiently, watching Kerry nervously fumble with the weapon. "I-I...It just came out of nowhere!" He stared wide eyed at the corpse. Monty glared behind his shades. "The herd isn't that far away! You've probably just gotten their attention!" He rapidly explained, but still rather calmly.  
"Then what are we doing standing around? Let's get out here!" Arryn interjected, clinging onto Miles arm.

Everyone muttered in agreement, but Monty just stayed still. "I can hear them..." He mumbled, turning to look up the road a bit. The others looked as well, eyes wide and mouths open. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Barbara sputtered out, watching as the Rotten were heading straight for them.  
"Shit! Get to the rooftops!" Monty suddenly yelled, heading straight for a ladder.

Monty reached the ladder, letting Kara, Barbara, and Arryn up first. "Go, go!" Kerry and Miles were next, and finally himself, just as the Rotten caught up, lunging towards him as best they could. Luckily, they couldn't even quite get his ankle as he moved quickly up the side of the building. Once he pulled himself up, Kerry looked panicked.  
"Calm down, Kerry. It's not that bad you shot the gun." Monty insisted, before he knew the full story. "Lindsay! She didn't follow us!"  
Lindsay acted out lf pure fear, and went right, away from the group. Through the sea of rotten bodies, she couldn't be seen.

"....Fuck....Fuck!" Monty gripped his head and stared in disbelief. "There's...no way...she couldn't have survived..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably would be sadder if you didn't know she lived  
> Oh well, they think she's dead, Kerry thinks it's his fault u-u


	4. Kara Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S 4AM  
> WHY DO I DO THIS

It had been about a week since Lindsay disappeared. They never saw a body, but it was mutually accepted among the group that she hadn't made it. Even so, Monty only tried harder to keep everyone safe, proving to be a great choice of leader. Everyone seemed alright, still joking and still very close, but a tension continued to hang over them. Especially over Kara, who felt the worst of them all.  
She felt that everything was her fault, ever since she pulled the trigger in that warehouse.

Kara glanced around, taking in the scenery. Monty had argued that scavenging around in the larger cities was perfect, considering the lack of people. Only Rotten hung around, but he promised they could handle them. Still, it seemed kind of dangerous, and everyone was on their toes. Monty said people were more dangerous, but that didn't get rid of the fact that Rotten were still an issue. Then again, everything was an issue.

With a concern-filled glance, Kara looked to Kerry. Sure, maybe she felt terrible, but he had to feel just as bad. Afterall, Kerry and Lindsay were practically best friends, possibly more, but Kara never pried. Either way, he looked torn up, even when he forced a smile or laughed hollowly. There was a light taken from him, one that only Lindsay could bring back. If only she could come back. That was just wishful thinking, though, everyone knew that.

Kara looked to Barbara, someone she really admired right now. Even with everything that happened, Barbara managed to keep the same and help comfort everyone, especially Kara. There were nights she just cried and cried, but Barbara was always there. She was her rock, without a doubt. If there was anyway she could repay her, she would, no hesitation whatsoever.

Then there was Miles and Arryn.  
Somehow, those two still stood strong throughout the week. The first night up on the rooftop, Arryn cried her eyes out and Miles just slung an arm around her and held her close. He didn't say anything, but that's what Arryn needed; silent comfort. Kara couldn't help but want something like that, or rather someone like that. They were such a great couple, no doubt they'd make it through this shit with some sanity in tact.  
Still, nothing was for sure, and Kara couldn't help but wonder if this will be what tears them apart one day.

Kara forced the thought from her mind. There was no reason to be so cynical.  
She then looked at Monty, the man in charge. His face was cold, stern as he stared straight ahead. Losing Lindsay didn't make him any meaner, just more determined. He wanted to be positive that he wouldn't lose anyone ever again. While Kara did admire that, it still seemed foolish of him. There was no way to assure something so...fragile.

With the world the way it was, every life was worth the same and no one could keep everyone alive. Kara sighed and gripped her own arm anxiously.  
"What's up with you?" Barbara asked, hands in her pockets. Kara jumped a little, but smiled all the same. "Ya' scared me, Barbs...but, uh...nothing. I'm just thinking."

Barbara nodded slowly, a very small smile plastered on her face. "Yeah, I've been thinking a lot, too. Shit's been happening too fast, huh?" She spoke with so much nonchalance it almost felt like she didn't care at all. Kara knew she had to, though. "Yeah...do you think we'll be walking around much longer?" She tilted her head to the side and stretched her neck. The taller woman furrowed her brows and then glanced up at the sun. "I dunno...probably not too much longer." Barbara answered after a moment. Kara chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "I meant long-term, but thanks."

Barbara shrugged weakly, smiling sheepishly. "I try." There was no way Kara couldn't roll her eyes. Still, her friend was definitely amusing.  
"Hey, how do you think the lovebirds are doing?" Barbara suddenly asked, lightly gesturing towards Miles and Arryn. "They seem alright..? I mean, considering..." Kara trailed off, looking away. "Yeah? I heard them arguing last night, though..." Kara's eyes widened. "Really? About what?" She kept her voice down, not wanting anyone to hear.

"I think Arryn was talking about leaving the group...and Miles was arguing that it was too dangerous and that he didn't want to leave us. But then Arryn said it was more dangerous to stay and she started crying. Miles tried comforting her, but he refused to leave still, so obviously..." Barbara looked at the couple. "They ended up staying, but still! Arryn wants to leave us! Can you believe it?" While Kara was a bit hurt, there was a part of her that understood.  
She was scared.

"Arryn is just scared, like all of us..." Kara explained quietly. Barbara gave a confused look. "Wait...what?" She didn't understand why Kara could even remotely sympathize. "I know, sounds crazy, but...after Lindsay, she probably just feels unsafe in a larger group. Maybe she thinks just her and Miles will be safer." Kara frowned, now staring directly at Arryn.  
Barbara shook her head weakly. "I guess so...still, I just really hope she sticks around..."  
"Yeah, me too, but we have to respect her choice, aswell as Miles' if he goes with her."


	5. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing so many last minute choices  
> This was originally supposed to be Kerry's chapter, but  
> I figured he can have it later :'D  
> SO  
> Enjoy, please! (I'm in a terrible mood, so comments would be wonderful)

The group was quick to settle down, nestled 'safetly' in an old office space, apparently for some wedding planning business. No one thought much of it, except Arryn. She frowned, tightening her hand around Miles'. There was a slight pain in her heart when she realized that the idea of marrying and having a beautiful wedding would be just a fairy-tale now. Perhaps a silly thought, unrelated to the current events, but it still found its way across her mind.  
Meanwhile, Kara and Barbara watched her closely, judging her every motion. Since the bit of gossip from earlier, they couldn't help but want to know what the brunette was thinking.

"Alright." Monty started, boots clicking as he walked. "Guess that's it for today. Tomorrow, we should be able to get pretty far." He smiled faintly, sitting down against the wall. Kerry slinked into the building last and stared outside for awhile. "Kerry?" Barbara had snuck up behind him and reached out to gently touch his shoulder. He jumped a little, but soon relaxed, seeing Barbara's face. "Oh...Barbara...yeah?" His hands flexed a little. "You alright? You look kinda upset..." She tilted her head and frowned, eyes slightly narrowed. Kerry shrugged weakly, eyes casted down.  
"M'fine. Just thinking about...you know." He swallowed hard, avoiding the sympathetic gaze Barbara was giving him. There was no reply, just a quick, soft hug from the blonde. She then walked off to rejoin the rest of the group, plopping down next to Kara.

Kerry soon joined them, sitting cross-legged on the uncomfortable tile. A moment of silence fell over them, tension growing with each passing second. The unspoken remorse of the entire group, bubbling from below as they exchanged sad and nervous glances. They were broken inside, but some part of each of them insisted on fixing what could not be fixed.  
"So, uh...Monty? You've been with us awhile and we hardly know you!" Miles grinned forcefully, trying to shatter the tension. Monty chuckled, a hand loosely leaning on his propped up knee. "A week counts as awhile nowadays? Well, fine. What do you guys want to hear?" He scratched at his nose, waiting quietly. "How'd you end up alone?" Kara asked meekly, not even looking at the group.

"I've, uh...been by myself awhile now. Didn't think I needed anyone around. I've always worked faster and more efficiently while it's just me. Still, I guess that philosophy could've killed me." Monty watched closely for everyone's reaction, making assumptions where he could. Miles appeared to have furrowed his eyebrows, possibly confused or concerned. "I remember, I was working, when I heard a scream outside. I ran up to the window and nearly lost my lunch. Freaks aren't exactly pleasant to see chomping down on someone." He paused, blinking a few times. "Why do you call them Freaks?" Arryn asked, head against Miles' shoulder.

With a sigh, Monty replied. "Calling them Rotten implies they're just that; rotten people. If I call them Freaks, I feel a bit better about the whole thing. They're no longer human. I don't even want to think about them as human."

Everyone grew quiet, very faint sounds of shifting echoing along the walls. Kerry chewed nervously on his bottom lip, cursing the silence that surrounded him. Luckily, Barbara broke it, her chin resting in the palm of her hand as she leaned forward.  
"So...if we were bitten...you'd think of us as less than human?" Perhaps it was better silent. Monty narrowed his eyes and a new kind of tension overcasted. Something was going to happen, and definitely nothing good. "Are you trying to say something?" Monty raised an eyebrow, eyes looking cold. Barbara rolled her eyes, sitting up now. "I'm just asking...when aren't we human to you?" She spoke with venom in her voice, glaring daggers at the brunette.

Kerry's heart dropped and her chewed even harder at his lip, causing it to bleed. Arryn and Miles seemed shocked, neither saying or doing anything, just watching. Kara shrunk down, feeling the urge to flee the scene, but forcing herself to stay. "I'm just stating the facts--"  
"No! You're dehumanizing! You can't pretend those corpses WEREN'T people! That's fucking messed up!" Barbara was now standing, trying to enforce her dominance on the point. Monty stood slowly, crossing his arms. "That's not what I'm saying. I find that dwelling on the dead is pointless. We need to focus on the living."  
"Yeah, sure! But focusing on the living doesn't get pushed aside if we choose to acknowledge someone we lost!"

Kara listened intently, not sure what to make of the mess. While Monty brought up a good point, Barbara argued back, having successful points of her own. "You don't understand. This world isn't about morals." Monty plainly stated, only the volume of his voice increasing, not his anger. Barbara on the other hand was furious, the only thing keeping her from shouting was the Rotten around the city. "That's fucking bullshit! We created morals in the first place to live civilly! Without morals we lose our humanity!"  
"Humanity won't be important if we all die--"  
"We're not going to die just because we--"  
"Letting our emotions get to us is what--"  
"Oh! Like you have all of your emotions--"  
"I seem to be much more stable than--"  
"That's not the point! You're just--"

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" Kerry screamed at them, tightly shutting his eyes.  
The room fell silent once more.  
What tension had been hanging over them had collapsed and created a chaos within the group. There was no content chatting or close bonds.  
Just Tension.


	6. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now unnecessarily angry  
> Because probably the greatest writer in the roosterteeth fandom is starting a Zombie AU  
> And yeah  
> I feel intimated and worthless compared to their work
> 
> Oh well  
> I'm in this far, might as well keep going u-u

The next couple of days were hard, everyone on edge. Arryn clung to Miles nonstop, desperate for some sort of comfort. The rest were split, separated while still together. It was a mess no one could have seen coming, something that snuck up and smothered them in the middle of the night. Kara stared at her feet, trailing a bit behind as everyone followed Monty. Was it odd how they still looked to him for guidance? A man who not even a week ago stood and said that the dead didn't matter. The blonde inhaled sharply, hurt by the memories. That was what had them so certain that they'd be okay, because they were all friends.

Then everything was ruined. When Lindsay disappeared, they were on edge and afraid. There was a sense of uncertainty and doubt lingering, but then the tension was too much. It all shattered, Monty and Barbara went over the edge, and somewhere deep inside all of them...  
They wondered if Kerry hadn't stopped them...who would still be alive? Miles anxiously glanced around, taking in the scenery. As they always did, they stuck to larger cities, making their way up north in a continuous effort. He furrowed his brows, worried beyond all belief.

This was what hell truly felt like; A spirally mess of distrust and constant fear. The feeling made him sick to the stomach and he pulled Arryn just a bit closer. While he most definitely appreciated the friendships he formed, there was a sense of familiarity with Arryn. She was everything good from before. When things were at their worst, she stayed by him and he stayed by her, both supporting eachother.  
Even with the chaos around them, they found quiet sanctuary with the other, and that's all they could ask for.

Monty gripped his katana tightly, ready for any approaching danger, but nothing showed. It felt oddly quiet and had for quite some time. Why hadn't there been any Freaks around? The city should've been chocked full of them.  
Barbara kept her arms crossed over her body, glaring at the back of Monty's head. She resented him at the moment. A feeling of furious and bitter anger overwhelmed her just by looking at him and it wasn't pleasant. The only person who could calm her down was Kara, but the poor girl seemed so freaked out lately, she doubted she'd get any help. It wasn't like she deserved it, though, considering her outright bad attitude. Barbara was pissed and rearing for a fight.

Kara hesitated a moment before speed walking next to Barbara. The taller blonde glanced sideways, but said nothing, fists clenched. "Uh...hey...?" Kara smiled shyly, speaking in a hushed tone. "Hey." The reply was short and simple, her voice low. Still, Kara refused to back down, determined to rebuild their friendship. "How're you holding up?" The gaze she received sent chills down her spine. Barbara was clearly still enraged.  
"How do you think? We have an asshole leader, a missing person, a too shy kid, and a couple ready to skip at the slightest inconvenience!"

Though Barbara was easily able to rant about everyone she disliked, Kara noted her name was never mentioned. A small smile spread across her lips. "You've still got me, Barbs." The taller blonde's face softened and she frowned. With a sigh, most of her anger washed away. "Yeah...I'm lucky like that." Her eyes landed on Kara and she flashed a cheesy grin. Kara chuckled, rolling her eyes. At least not everything was shit. Afterall, she had her best friend still around.

Monty suddenly turned down a street with warehouses on either side, all locked and probably untouched. He then stopped, raising a hand to get everyone else to aswell. Miles raised an eyebrow, detaching himself from Arryn to stand by his leader. "What's wrong?" He muttered quietly, not wanting everyone to panic. Turning on his heel, Monty looked towards the group. "We've been in the cities for awhile now, so...why haven't we ran into Freaks?" No one responded, instead choosing to keep quiet. "Anyone?" He took off his sunglasses and shoved them in his pockets. "No one?" His tone of voice really ticked off Barbara, but she quietly listened.

"I...don't understand." Miles admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Of course you don't." Monty plainly stated.  
"Shut the fuck up! There's no reason to be an asshole to him!" Barbara snapped, Kara hiding meekly behind her. Monty sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not what I'm trying to do. Listen, there's something wrong--" He was quickly interrupted within seconds. "Yeah, there is something wrong! You, Monty! I'm tired of your bullshit!" The older man lightly glared, trying to remain calm. That was a challenge, though, considering the circumstances.

"Barbara, you need to calm down and--"  
"I said shut the fuck up! What part of that didn't you understand? Now can we just keep moving or are you going to continue to be an asshole to us? Because I'd sooner go off on my own than listen to you talk down to us. You're not perfect! I think you need to figure that out!" That was the last straw. Monty inhaled deeply, mouth twitching at the corner as he gently shut his eyes. Now, he was one rarely to get angry, but certain things, or people, could push him too far.

"Listen here, Bitch. I'm tired of YOUR shit. YOUR attitude. You walk around--"  
"Excuse m--"  
"Don't fucking interrupt me again! You walk around as if you're always right! Do you know something, though? That's impossible. No one can always be right, especially on topics where no one answer is THE answer! I don't care if you find fault in my logic or my morals, but don't hate me based on our differing opinions if you have no right to. I'm human and you're human. Let's dignify that and how about you don't throw a hissy fit in the middle of the street!"

".....Fuck you!" With a few tears streaming down her face, Barbara quickly grabbed her gun and aimed it at Monty. "Barbara, no!" Kara reached for the weapon and yanked it away from Barbara. The two fought for it a bit until a shot was fired.

And there was blood.


	7. This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
> (Music inspiration: It's hard to say goodbye - sad piano music)

Kara shrieked in pain falling over and clutching her foot. The blood covered her hands and a pool had formed on the asphalt of the road. Barbara was hysterical, kneeling beside her friend quickly as tears streamed down her face. "Oh my god, Kara! Fuck, I'm so sorry! Oh god, oh fuck!" Barbara panicked, not sure what to do. Kara smiled sadly, shaking her head. "I-It's alright...just my foot..." She tried to smile wider, but the pain that shot through her body caused her face to twist up. "I'm so sorry...someone, please...help!" She looked to the group, everyone staring at her.  
"What?" She muttered darkly, narrowing her eyes.

"Barbara...the weapon...please..." Miles quietly asked, reaching out his hand for the gun. The blonde glared, gripping it tighter. "...Don't look at me like that..."  
"Barbara...please." He stepped a bit closer, but still kept a bit distant. Barbara stood shakily, forcefully handing him the gun. Miles carefully stepped back, looking at Kerry, who immediately dashed next to Kara. The expression Barbara wore was hard to read. She appeared furious, but her eyes screamed that she was devastated. The one person she could trust, the one who cared about her...and she was so careless and shot her. If her anger hadn't gotten the best of her...

"Stop." Barbara could barely be heard, her voice just a bit above a whisper. "Don't look at me like that..." She shook her head, wiping away a tear. "Like...what?" Arryn asked, a good ten feet away from the blonde. "Like I'm a monster." Barbara replied coldly, sternly looking from person to person. Monty stared at her, no signs of anger, but no other emotion, either. He was completely apathetic. There was a strong pain in Barbara's heart when she looked at him and it made her want to turn away. Was she really going to shoot him? What...what had she been thinking? Over something so stupid?  
"Kara should be fine..." Kerry suddenly said, in the process of wrapping her foot up. "She probably shouldn't walk, though." He added, tying the bandaging. Kara smiled weakly.

Barbara felt some relief wash over her, but she was far from okay. She almost murdered someone and ended up shooting her best friend. The other still gawked at her, wide eyed and shocked. It stung, it hurt...  
Still, they watched, with judging eyes and a burning cruelty. Barbara was at fault, but that didn't mean she deserved this kind of pressure. Did it?  
"Let's...let's just keep moving, please?" Kara gazed up with soft eyes, accepting Kerry's help as he got her on her feet again. Or rather, her foot, since the other was supposed to keep off the ground.

"No." Monty stepped a bit closer, staring down Barbara. "We need to deal with this."  
"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Miles asked, voice stern. "I think we just need to get off the street and help Kara." The two paused a moment, until Monty sighed quietly. "I suppose you're right. Fine. Barbara, help Kara and let's go." Again, he turned on his heel and started walking. Kerry passed Kara off to Barbara and looked very nervous, not ever making eye contact. It was to be expected, but still didn't sit right with Barbara. "You...alright?" She quietly asked Kara as they followed the group, her friend nodding once.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes until Monty stopped again, shoulders tensing. "What now?" Miles impatiently questioned, frowning. Monty muttered something quietly, looking pale as a ghost. "What?" Miles repeated.  
"Freaks!" Monty turned quickly and stared in shock. Everyone else turned to look and their hearts dropped. The herd found them once again.

"Run!" Miles shouted, grabbing Arryn's hand and yanking her along. Monty practically sprinted away, eyes scanning around for any way of escape, but the warehouses were right next to eachother and none of them easily accessible. Kerry ran as fast as he could, only a bit behind Miles and Arryn, but definitely infront of the last two. Barbara struggled to keep up with Kara leaned against her shoulder. She chanted a string of curses under her breath, moving as quickly as she could. "Barbs! Barbara! Y-You have to...drop me!" Kara suddenly insisted, trying to pull away.

Barbara clung on and didn't let her go. "No! No! We'll make it!" There was no way she was going to let go, not ever. Out of every single thing in her life now, Kara was the most important thing to her and there was nothing else good. Her friends looked to her as a monster, an unstable bitch. Life was utter hell, but just a smile, a small simple smile from Kara could fix it all. The world was a shithole and though Kara deserved so much better, Barbara wanted to give her better. Kara continued to try and pull away, but to no avail. The herd drew closer, their growls and groans audible.

"Barbara....I'm sorry..." Kara suddenly whispered, dragging her good foot along the ground and snagging it on a crack. The two fell quickly, face first. As Barbara went to stand, a Rotten lunged forward and grabbed Kara's bad foot. "NO!" Barbara screamed turning and kicking it off. Kerry heard the cry and turned, seeing the two blonde's on the ground. He rushed over and got Barbara up, but when he saw the look Kara gave him, he held tightly to Barbara's hand and ran off, dragging her along.  
"KARAAAAA! NO! NO, NO! FUCK, KARA!" Barbara shrieked, tears falling down her face and voice cracking terrible. "FUCKING LET ME GET HER! KARA! KARA! PLEASE, OH GOD! NO!"

Kerry silently pulled her along, not looking back, not watching.  
Barbara watched, though. She saw the Rotten grab onto Kara's limp body and she heard the tearing of flesh. She heard the screams of Kara, watched the blood spray everywhere.  
Barbara didn't stop watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so another is gone u-u  
> Comments are always so appreciated :'D


	8. Barbara Lost It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end, truly
> 
> Any predictions? Thoughts? Questions? Opinions?  
> I'M NEEDY, SORRY :'D

It was now an understatement to say that the group had shattered. What once started out as a group of friends just surviving collapsed and became a team of distrusting individuals, looking out for themselves. Hope was running out and no one could stay standing if someone else were to die. Sure, watching zombie movies as a teen, people always died, but this was worse. Oh god was this worse. It left them empty and aching. At some time, they had a heart, but now it surely must've bled dry. How much longer were they going to be forced to live like this?  
Monty silently led them up a trail, still heading north like they planned so long ago.

It felt like long ago, when really it was just a matter of weeks. Time passed so slowly, days felt like weeks and weeks like years. How they all held on, no one could ever say. Barbara watched from the far back of the group. No one trusted her anymore, not that she blamed them. After nearly shooting Monty and most definitely shooting her best friend, only to have to watch her die gruesomely...yeah. In all honesty, she couldn't even manage to trust herself. Everything she promised herself she would never be, well, she was. A god awful friend, a murderer, and a monster. This was who she was now and nothing could change that.

Still, though, no one found it right to kill her or even kick her out of the group. While she should be thankful, it left a terrible taste in her mouth. Sometimes she wished they would've just killed her. What was the point of living like this?  
They didn't allow her access to the gun and Monty avoided her like the plague, but how could they really be so certain? How could they still keep her around much like a violent, lost puppy? Was there some part in them that still cared, because it didn't feel like it. Barbara stared down, hands in her jacket pockets. The world was cruel. The world was unfair. She was somewhere stuck in it, feeling what true hell felt.

Yet, she continued on. Why?  
No one knew that answer.

Up ahead, Miles slowed and looked at something on the side of the road. "What is it?" Monty asked, taking slow steps up to what looked like-- "A corpse." He narrowed his eyes sadly, gently holding Arryn's hand. Monty sighed, kneeling beside it. Kerry nervously glanced at it, but stayed back, much like Barbara. "We should probably keep moving." Monty said quietly, carefully picking up a dropped arrow next to the body. Looked like something a crossbow would use.  
"Hey, uh...guys...I found footprints." Kerry noted, staring at the dirt path. "People have been here."

Monty walked over and softly hummed in thought. "Guess you're right, Kerry."  
"Should we follow them?" Arryn asked. Monty lightly shrugged a shoulder, only briefly looking at Barbara. "It's possible we could find supplies this way, so why not? Worse comes to worse, we run into some guys also surviving. I think we'll be fine." He smiled for reassurance, but no one truly felt reassured. Not after the mess they'd seen only a matter of days ago. Barbara still found it in herself to resent Monty. Still found a way she could even remotely blame him for her loss, even when she knew how it was all her own fault.

As much as she hated him, there was nothing she could do but accept the consequences of her actions. Kara wouldn't have wanted her to make things worse. "I miss you..." Barbara muttered sadly, still far enough away from the others that they didn't hear her. Kerry glanced over and gave her a pity-filled look. She stared at him sadly, not wanting his pity. Heck, it was partly his fault Kara was gone. He probably could've save her instead. Why didn't he help Kara? Why didn't he help the one who WASN'T a psychotic bitch?  
Tears once again threatened to burst, but Barbara refused. She had to remain strong with a head held high.

"Let's get moving. We shouldn't waste daylight." Monty motioned for everyone to follow, already starting to leave. As they all left with him, Barbara slowly trailed behind. It wasn't until she heard her name that she looked up from her feet and saw Kerry next to her. "...What are you doing?" She bitterly questioned, arms crossed tightly over her chest. Kerry flinched, looking a bit scared. "I just wanted to talk...we haven't in awhile." He explained, chewing on his lip immediately after speaking.  
"About what?"  
"Kara."

It felt like she was stabbed through the heart, like she still had some blood to bleed. "Kerry--"  
"Hear me out. I just...thought maybe you'd like to hear why I didn't...why I didn't help her." Kerry choked up a bit, obviously just about as hurt as Barbara was. With a sigh, she gave in. "Why, Kerry? Why would you ever leave her behind?" The tears she tried to fight off had returned, slowly trickling down her face. "Barbara, I'm sorry...but she looked at me and...well. I guess when she did, I, uh...saw what she wanted. We both know if I tried to get Kara and you out...it wouldn't have worked. Kara preferred that you lived." He was crying now, too.

"Fucking...god damn it, Kara." Barbara covered her mouth to keep quiet with her crying, but Miles and Arryn both had noticed. They looked back and felt terrible. Sure, Barbara had acted irrationally and aggressively, but...  
She didn't deserve any of this.  
Barbara lost it, but they knew who she really was.

Someone scared and now...so alone.


	9. Lucky Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry about how short this chapter is!  
> I've got no excuse u-u  
> HEY  
> GUESS WHAT THOUGH  
> ALL THREE FICS ARE CAUGHT UP

It was awhile until the group reached a town. To their left was a small pizzeria that looked like someone had stayed there. Monty chose to ignore it and pressed on with the others, wanting to hurry up and get somewhere safe. They'd been following tracks leftover from people, and slowly, more and more signs pointed to other survivors. At this point he wasn't sure if he wanted to run into them. Afterall, people were more dangerous nowadays, the ones left being people willing to kill for survival. Monty wasn't much different, but at least he knew how to be civil with survivors.

Barbara faintly smiled to herself, knowing that she wasn't completely hated within the group. Kerry cared at least, and he had cared about Kara, too. So all in all, she wasn't doing as badly as before. There was a bit of a lighter feeling around her, other than whenever she looked at Monty, that is. They still weren't even speaking, obviously. That was one thing near impossible to fix. She held a gun to him and fully intended on shooting him, but....  
Barbara didn't.  
If they counted for anything.

Lost in her own thoughts, Barbara barely noticed when Miles elected to fall behind a bit and was now next to her. She looked up at him, a bit befuddled. What could he possibly want? He quietly cleared his throat and smiled sadly. "Uh, hey. It's...been awhile?" He was unsure of his words and awkwardly tried to communicate. Barbara would've laughed had it have happened weeks ago, but for now, she just stared at him. Miles cleared his throat again, opting to look away. "Uh...anyway. I'm really sorry...for what happened and how we reacted."  
Was Barbara hearing this right? Or was she really going crazy?

"I didn't know how to respond before. With you and Monty and Kara...it was a huge mess, ya know? I just needed some time to figure it all out. I think I know how I feel, though..." He rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. "And how's that?" Barbara deadpanned. "Hey! She talks!" Miles grinned like the goofball he was. "Miles." The blonde gave him a sideways glare.  
"Oh, uh, sorry. I just wanted to say that, Barbara...you've been there for me since day one...I owe it to you to be there for you. Arryn feels the same way..." His grin faded into a soft and fond smile, one that was definitely contagious as Barbara herself smiled. "...Thanks, bud."

"Monty! Look!" Kerry pointed to a building with fresh looking wood boarding up the windows. The door had a lock on it, but it wasn't actually locked. Monty raised an eyebrow and took some steps forward, holding onto his katana firmly. "...Hello?" He called out, still making his way towards the shelter. When no one responded, he motioned for the others to follow, and quickly advanced inside. It was pretty small, lacking any people or Rotten, but stocked full of supplies. Everyone stared in wonderment.

"Holy shit." Arryn breathed, a large smile forming. "Guys...this is awesome." Kerry commented, entering and already taking a few things of food off the shelves. "Kerry, wait! This obviously belongs to someone..." The disapproving look Miles shot caused Kerry to stop in place. "The door wasn't locked and no one's around. I don't think so, Miles." Monty pointed out, walking forward to get some supplies aswell. Barbara stood by the door, watching outside. If Monty didn't want her around, the least she could do was be on watch. "Miles, sweetie...we need this..." Arryn gave him a bittersweet look and joined the other two in gathering supplies.

It still didn't sit right with him, so he joined Barbara by the door. "We're stealing..." He muttered coldly. Barbara slowly nodded.  
Everything was going smoothly until shots were heard in the distance, and they were constant. "The fuck is that?" Barbara questioned under her breathe. "That can't be far away...we should get going!" Miles panicked a little, turning to look at the group. "He's right. Come on everyone." Monty grabbed his now filled backpack and fled out of the building, Kerry and Arryn close behind. Within a matter of minutes, they had made it far enough that the shots were quiet. "I wonder who's shooting...and at what..." Kerry mused to himself as he stared behibd them.

"It's best not to question, Kerry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOO  
> Once again, sorry it was so short ;-;


	10. Here We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ZOMBIE HUNTER OR ZOMBIE TEETH YET  
> PLEASE DO  
> THIS WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE IF YOU DO  
> (Also sorry, another short chapter oops)

With their newly found supplies, Monty's group continued away from the town, a bit afraid of the shots that were fired. However, now, they couldn't hear anything. So, they returned to their usual habit of idle chatting. Barbara and Kerry talked, though quietly and bit seriously, while Arryn and Miles spoke sweetly to eachother. Monty kept leading, not bothering to join in, but it was because of that fact, that he didn't hear someone ahead of them.

Soon, the group passed through some bushes and were staring down a stranger. Monty raised his katana, trying to look fierce. Hopefully it worked. "Who are you?"  
"Ryan Haywood..."  
"....Monty Oum." He replied without being asked.

"Monty? So...you wouldn't happen to be missing anyone?" Ryan asked, looking at the group. With a bit of a shocked expression, Monty slightly lowered his weapon. Was he...no...it couldn't be. Still, he brought it up based on name! There was some hope, yet...maybe. The rest of the group awaited anxiously for Monty to reply. "I...yeah. We are. Why?"  
"Lindsay, right? She's been with my group awhile now. If you want, I can take you to her, but first--"  
"First what? What do you want?" Kerry quickly spoke up, looking so full of hope and willingness. He was Lindsay's closest friend during all of this, obviously he would be the most eager. Ryan chuckled quietly. "Easy there, kid. Just need some food for a friend."  
Heh, kid. Yeah, Kerry looked young.

Miles grinned, holding up his backpack and letting go of Arryn's hand. Always the optimist. "We've got plenty! Come on!" He giddily moved on ahead, following where Ryan had come from. "Certainly full of energy..." Ryan commented to himself, speed walking to catch up. The rest of the group followed, Barbara staying close to Arryn and of course Kerry, aswell as Monty. It wasn't until they started moving that Monty remembered something important Lindsay missed. Kara was gone. How would she ever take that?

As they approached the large powerplant, a bearded man mouthed something and pointed at them. Another guy looked a bit angry. Monty felt himself worry, unsure of this group and it's people, that is until he spotted Lindsay next to the angry guy. He smiled widely, elbowing Kerry to get him to see.

Lindsay looked so beyond shocked, frozen in place for a moment, before rushing forward and tackle-hugging Monty and pulling in the others to join. "Found her group!" Ryan called, waving. "Found a group of our own!" the angry guy snarkily replied, doing a small wave.

With Monty's group a bit teary eyed, eventually they all stood together, glancing from person to person.  
Monty looked to Michael and then to some guy called Burnie and felt a bit of peace. There were going to be hard times, especially with three leaders coming together. Some one would have to step down and he didn't know who, honestly. Still, even with that in mind, he was quite content with the situation.  
Lindsay was okay.  
He wasn't a total failure.  
She was safe and happy, and though Kara was devastating, they finally had something good.

They could be a team again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE END NOTES OF ZOMBIE HUNTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY  
> IT'S IMPORTANT


End file.
